Mello's Easter
by Forgotten.Thirteen
Summary: It's Easter at the Wammy Orphanage and Mello plans on getting the most chocolate- especially more than Near. But how far will he go? One shot. No Pairings.


**Disclaimer: Death Note and all the characters belong to Tsugumi Obha and Takeshi Obata except for the Andrew kid.  
**

* * *

Mello woke up that morning in the Wammy Orphanage and quickly ran over to his roommate, Matt's, bed, who was still asleep. He stood up on the bed and started jumping up and down.

"Wake up, Matt, damn it! WAKE UP!!" yelled Mello, somehow managing to be on a sugar rush at six in the morning.

"What is it, Mello? Did L die or something?" asked Matt, sitting up, forcing Mello to stop jumping.

"What? NO, YOU DUMBASS!! It's **Easter**!!" yelled Mello.

"Oh..." said Matt, and he tried to go back to sleep.

"I SAID WAKE UP!!" yelled Mello, resuming his jumping. When that didn't work, Mello grabbed a bottle of Pepsi and waved it in front of his roommate's nose.

"Is that Pepsi?" asked Matt, which sounded more like a moan than a question.

"Uh huh!" said Mello, still waving the Pepsi bottle.

Mello jumped up and grabbed the bottle. With one swing, all in contents inside it were down his throat.

"Now let's go get some chocolate," said Mello and jumped down from the bed. In seconds, he was out the door with Matt following him, both of the boys clearly oblivious to the giant box of chocolate left on the desk in the room by Roger.

The two of them walked into the dining room. Near sat a few away from the doorway. He glanced at Mello with little interest and went back to his food. Mello glared at his rival. The blonde haired boy stomped his way up to Near. He placed his hand in front of Near's plate and smirked.

"How much you want to bet that I can get more chocolate than you can?" demanded Mello.

"Nothing. You can get more chocolate than me," said Near in a indifferent tone.

"WHAT?!" yelled Mello. He clearly wasn't having any of that. "I bet I can. I bet all my chocolate that I can."

"Whatever," said Near.

Mello stomped away, angry.

That night, Mello had decided to hit the rooms of children age's three to six who still believed in the Easter bunny. He had gotten little chocolate and, even with the chocolate he had begged from Matt, he believed he still didn't have enough to beat Near. So that night, Mello, while wearing a bunny costume, snuck into the room of a four year old boy.

Andrew was sleeping pretty well that night, he tummy filled with lots of Easter goodies. He suddenly woke up when he heard tapping at his window. He looked up and he saw that a figure with bunny ears was sitting outside. The young boy stood up and walked over to the window, opening it.

"Who are you, mistah?" asked Andrew.

"What does it look like? I'm the Easter Bunny!" snapped the figure, who was in fact Mello.

"The Easter Bunny?" said Andrew, questionably.

"Whatever. Just give me your chocolate!" ordered Mello.

"Whie?" asked Andrew, confused.

"Cause…well…because…well…it's bad chocolate. Yeah. That's it!" said Mello, proud of himself for thinking of that.

"Whie is it bad?" asked Andrew.

"Okay! Look, kid. Just give me the damn chocolate!" yelled Mello, getting pissed off.

"I hear shouting from this room. What's going on?" yelled a voice from outside of Andrew's door.

"Shit!" cursed Mello, "All right. Just leave the chocolate in front of Mello's doorway."

With that, Mello the Easter Bunny was gone.

In the end, Mello had gathered a ton of chocolate from four children. He never did get the chocolate from Andrew, which made him pretty pissed, but Mello had better things to do so he didn't think about it too much. In the end, though, Near had one piece of chocolate more then Mello, even though the white haired boy hadn't really tried, and got to keep all of Mello's chocolate. That made Mello really angry and the chocolate-loving boy sat in his room, playing video games, for three days with out coming out.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: This is something I wrote for Easter. I am sorry it is kinda late. This was inspired by a fan comic made by silentreaper of deviantart.

I also made banner for this story/one shot thing. The link will be put up on my profile shortly.

Well, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
